Talk:Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Barney Gets On Top In The Fridge (Barney's Fun
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs5dGFUkD8E 36:38NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXuaxQ5ZET0 1:09:52NOW PLAYING Barney - Colors and Shapes [Greek ("Colors and Shapes" episodes and A Very Special Delivery)] 15K views1 month agoBarney - Esperando a Santa (Waiting for Santa) Spanish 385 views 12 hours ago 1:09:52 NOW PLAYING Barney - Colors and Shapes Greek ("Colors and Shapes" episodes and A Very Special Delivery) 15K views 1 month ago 1:10:39 NOW PLAYING Barney - Time to Play! Greek (On the Move, Are We There Yet, and A Splash Party Please) 11K views 1 month ago 16:43 NOW PLAYING Microsoft ActiMates Introductory Video Edition 5.5K views 1 month ago 16:43 NOW PLAYING Microsoft ActiMates Introductory Video Edition - With ActiMates Commentary 4.3K views 1 month ago 58:16 NOW PLAYING Barney's Train (Who's Who on the Choo Choo and Tree-Mendous Trees) Greek - VHS 54K views 2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MECG91LcPUc 1:10:39NOW PLAYING Barney - Time to Play! [Greek (On the Move, Are We There Yet, and A Splash Party Please)] 11K views1 month ago =Daniel Juravsky= 12,726 subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS COMMUNITY CHANNELS ABOUT All activities Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kDILH44--U 0:45NOW PLAYING The Deal Is “Easy, Breezy Day! & Books Are Fun!”. & Books Are Fun! & Easy, Breezy Day! Daniel Juravsky • 134 views16 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnbhx8sM9RA 0:44NOW PLAYING See A Heart (Than: Let’s Play School Screener VHS Is Coming To Daniel’s House!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Daniel Juravsky • 248 views1 day ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGO4GXVwEUY 0:19NOW PLAYING Leaving (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) (From: What’s In A Name?) Daniel Juravsky • 823 views1 day ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ssYSWTcGJQ 0:46NOW PLAYING Listening But Only Home Video Screener (Same 2 Videos!) (All New!!) (Hannah & Kim For Clues...) Daniel Juravsky • 280 views1 day ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g9i6wgWVbc 0:23NOW PLAYING Coming Soon For A New Friend Costume Theme Today!!!! Daniel Juravsky • 795 views2 days ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-RkQjE3K2g 0:08NOW PLAYING A New Friend Is Next Please Thanks? Daniel Juravsky • 564 views2 days ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ruyFXVP6oU 0:35NOW PLAYING Today Is “The Airplane Song (Up, Down And Around!)”. (Yes!) Daniel Juravsky • 556 views3 days ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dZpgjyuaDM 0:11NOW PLAYING A New Friend our next Please!!!! Daniel Juravsky • 2K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZq85T_pw0I 1:59NOW PLAYING Coming Up Next For Adventure Bus Screener VHS Daniel Juravsky • 1.2K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8YM6t5Wgqw 1:59NOW PLAYING August 2, 2019 Uploaded: A New Friend (Please) Daniel Juravsky • 824 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YwVT8D_J_k 1:59NOW PLAYING Guess What????? A New Friend Costume Theme!!! (With 2!!) Daniel Juravsky • 678 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSkd16Y-DKc 0:35NOW PLAYING A New Friend Costume Theme!!!! Will Be RIGHT BACK! Daniel Juravsky • 886 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvdMmDi8VsA 2:09NOW PLAYING For a New Friend next!!! Daniel Juravsky • 1.1K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbW0mYiBIgQ 0:30NOW PLAYING A New Friend Next!!!!! Yes!! Daniel Juravsky • 1.1K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKMnmewreGE 0:26NOW PLAYING Numbers! Numbers! & This Way In! This Way Out! For Theme! For Number 11 to 12! With 3! Daniel Juravsky • 1.4K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raBDTLiUWgw 0:35NOW PLAYING A New Friend For Idea Theme!!!! Daniel Juravsky • 1.2K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tjU4IsB82g 0:14NOW PLAYING Night Before Christmas (2003 Version) Part 25 Daniel Juravsky • 2.3K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEp7iX9Z8rg 1:43NOW PLAYING Night Before Christmas (2003 Version) Part 24 Daniel Juravsky • 1.3K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWwjpztXWDY 1:10NOW PLAYING Night Before Christmas (2003 Version) Part 23 Daniel Juravsky • 1K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXuT1wP-tk4 1:37NOW PLAYING Night Before Christmas (2003 Version) Part 22 Daniel Juravsky • 980 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3K7O7hNriU 1:07NOW PLAYING Night Before Christmas (2003 Version) Part 21 Daniel Juravsky • 796 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oq8QEIYaV9Y 3:55NOW PLAYING Theme Of A New Friend For Wallpaper Is... (Let’s Build Together & It’s Home To Me) (Thanks) Daniel Juravsky • 513 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcQALGza67Y 0:52NOW PLAYING When Is A New Friend Theme Next! Daniel Juravsky • 545 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTUYsjK6Um4 0:52NOW PLAYING Play It Safe! & Oh Brother... She’s My Sister (Same As Oh Brother... She’s My Sister & Play It Safe) Daniel Juravsky • 457 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06zrPX9eZAY 0:41NOW PLAYING August 2, 2019 - A New Friend! For Wallpaper is......... Daniel Juravsky • 585 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70BPYXuQCC8 0:39NOW PLAYING Night Before Christmas (2003 Version) Part 20 Daniel Juravsky • 851 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpTfMnI2at4 2:25NOW PLAYING Night Before Christmas (2003 Version) Part 19 Daniel Juravsky • 587 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUiOmN9YZgA 1:26NOW PLAYING Night Before Christmas (2003 Version) Part 18 Daniel Juravsky • 689 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l7-fP3_kpc 0:49NOW PLAYING Purple Guy Songs (1995 Version) Part 11 Daniel Juravsky • 1K views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAA5ACpBDHA 0:37NOW PLAYING Purple Guy Songs (1995 Version) Part 10 Daniel Juravsky • 917 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AorGjTRAE9s 1:36NOW PLAYING Purple Guy Songs (1995 Version) Part 9 Daniel Juravsky • 786 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIxC7EVjBdA 0:04NOW PLAYING Purple Guy Songs (1995 Version) Part 8 Daniel Juravsky • 494 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB2cn8V9Byc 1:27NOW PLAYING Purple Guy Songs (1995 Version) Part 7 Daniel Juravsky • 565 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mw9aUcAPUo 0:52NOW PLAYING A New Friend!! Tomorrow!!! Daniel Juravsky • 553 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PKCBnBR8wQ 0:55NOW PLAYING Taking Turns (Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) (From: May I Help You?) Daniel Juravsky • 499 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3PnU7rA5iU 1:16NOW PLAYING Taking Turns (Sense-Sational Day!) (From: Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) Daniel Juravsky • 613 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7E7oHH_Na0Q 0:26NOW PLAYING More Barney Songs Screener VHS For Coming Up Next! To “Daniel’s House”. Daniel Juravsky • 882 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRkh-OZXkV0 0:04NOW PLAYING Guess what For a New Friend the next Daniel Juravsky • 340 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-Epi4GS0xE 0:24NOW PLAYING Make Our Own Rainbow! (Camp WannaRunaRound) (From: It’s A Rainy Day!) Daniel Juravsky • 942 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3rvnIcT488 0:39NOW PLAYING Mosquito Hurry! Hurry! (It’s A Rainy Day!) (From: Camp WannaRunaRound) Daniel Juravsky • 874 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDOBREXiGtE 0:12NOW PLAYING Baby Bop & Chip Leaving (What A World We Share) (From: It’s A Rainy Day!) Daniel Juravsky • 651 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gIsmG0Foxs 0:03NOW PLAYING A New Friend Please!! Daniel Juravsky • 419 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Slj9uKOLXIc 0:26NOW PLAYING If A New Friend Theme! We Found It!!! Surprises for You!!!! Daniel Juravsky • 281 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcWwQe6zx3Q 0:22NOW PLAYING 11 More Themes Of Season 7!!! Daniel Juravsky • 520 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IGyhwWJgl8 0:51NOW PLAYING A New Friend Tomorrow!! Daniel Juravsky • 468 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PfA4xQdDPo 5:28NOW PLAYING Great Adventure (2000 Version) Part 1 Daniel Juravsky • 926 views1 week ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO4TYvlkjYE 1:11NOW PLAYING E-I-E-I-O (Complete Episode) Final Part (Before On Again, Off Again (Complete Episode)) Daniel Juravsky • 1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTR7PHvSZuA 16:43NOW PLAYING Microsoft ActiMates Introductory Video [1998 Edition] 5.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdrD-_vvFb0 16:43NOW PLAYING Microsoft ActiMates Introductory Video [1998 Edition - With ActiMates Commentary] 4.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfSczxPJEjk 58:16NOW PLAYING Barney's Train (Who's Who on the Choo Choo and Tree-Mendous Trees) [Greek - VHS] 54K views2 months ago